Why John Loves Technology
by SalvatoreSimmer
Summary: Sherlock is always using technology. John hates it when Sherlock uses technology to bug him but soon Sherlock has given a reason for John to love technology. (Rubbish summary, sorry, but trust me you'll love the story, so come on in and enjoy!)


**Hey guys, so a few things:**

**First thing, this is a MaleXMale story. This is smut. If you don't like that then please click the back arrow, please don't hate me as those comments will be ignored as you had ignored this warning.**

**Secondly, I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters associated with it . . . unfortunately :(**

**Thirdly, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I'm going to the shop. Do you want anything?" I asked Sherlock as I stood in the door way. When there was no answer I left. I'd only just got out of the front door when my phone went.

**_Get milk – SH _**

I sighed as I made my way to the shop. I'd made my way round the shop and was about to queue in the check-out line when my phone went again.

**_Get something for dinner – SH _**

I moved back to the aisles and began looking.

**_Pasta – SH _**

**_No, wait. Got to the Chinese – SH_**

I sighed again and moved back into the queue. Leaving the shop I made my way to the Chinese and getting our usual order before heading home. Once in I unpacked the shopping quickly and served the dinner. The whole time Sherlock sat on the couch with his laptop on his lap. After dinner I cleared up and sat in my chair with my laptop, Sherlock having reverted back to his after dinner. It was while sitting like that that a message box popped up.

**SH - Pass me my phone**

I ignored him for a few minutes and carried on typing.

**SH – John, please pass me my phone. **

**JW – Where is it? **

**SH – In my pocket. **

**JW – So get it yourself. **

**SH – I'm busy. **

**JW – So busy that you have time to ask me to get it for you**

**SH – Please, John**

**JW – Which pocket? **

**SH – My right, front trouser pocket. **

**JW – Oh, no. I am not raking through your front pocket because you're too lazy too. **

**SH – John**

**SH – John, please. **

**SH – I'll keep going until you do. **

I huffed as I slammed my laptop shut and moved over to where Sherlock was sitting. He sat back slightly as I approached. I leaned over and hesitantly put my hand in his pocket, unfortunately his pocket was deeper than I expected. I reached deeper and my fingers brushed the phone. I could feel my face begin to get hot and hoped that Sherlock wouldn't turn and look at me. I reached for it but found that the phone was constricted. Sherlock's tight trousers and the angle he was sitting in were making it impossible to get out. The whole time Sherlock's gaze had been locked on to his screen.

"Would you move, there's not enough room, it's trapped. I can't get a hold of it" Sherlock sniggered slightly his gaze still locked on the screen, as he lifted his hips up slightly. The phone now slipping into my grasp and I removed my hand. "What's so funny?" I asked slightly annoyed, face still red.

"Nothing, John" he chuckled. I thought over what I'd said and realisation dawned on me, face getting redder by the second.

"`I can't get a hold of it`?" I asked incredulous. "That's what made you, Sherlock Holmes, intellectual genius, snigger like a young teen during a sex education class"

"Well you did have you hand down my trousers, so to speak" he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling as he chuckled again.

"Only because you were too lazy to do it yourself" I replied quickly before moving back to my chair, grabbing my laptop and going to my room.

It was a few days later and I was lying in his bed, having just awoke. I was lying listening to sound of the early morning traffic floating up to me. The sun was bright and shinning through the gaps in the curtains. I was smiling, today was going to be a good day. My phone beeped from where it sat on the bedside table. I groaned slightly, having a fairly good idea who it was before I'd even looked at it.

**_Bring me a towel – SH_**

_**No, I'm lying in bed. Get one yourself – JW** _

**_Please John – SH _**

**_No – JW _**

_**John, please – SH **_

I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't stop and knew that if I ignored his texts he'd just start shouting and wake up Mrs Hudson. So I grudgingly threw the covers off and moved out of my room to the linen cupboard and grabbed a towel before going to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and walked in. The bathroom was hot and humid from Sherlock's shower, the mirror all steamed up and condensation hanging on every surface.

"Here you go Sherlock" I said holding the towel out to the shower curtain. I heard him turn the shower off.

I gasped. The curtain had moved back to reveal Sherlock bare chested as the curtain was only just covering his waist and his curly brown hair was dripping, splashing and running down the curves and lines of his body. He paused, his face flushed from his shower. I could feel my face heating up. He grinned slowly before reaching out and taking the towel.

"Thank you, John" he said softly before disappearing behind the curtain only to reappear a few seconds later, stepping out of the shower and right in front of me. My breath hitched. He grinned wider, his hand loosely holding the towel around his waist. He moved to the door and paused turning to face me again.

"Don't worry, I didn't use all the hot water" he said glancing up and down at me, his gaze linger a beat too long around my middle, before he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

I looked down at myself and groaned at the slight bulge in my shorts. I flung the shower curtain back and turned the water on again, as hot as I could stand it, not even bothering to remove my shorts. I rested my head against the wall and groaned again. _It was just because it's morning and the bathroom was so hot from his shower. _I reasoned. _Yeah, right. _

Later that day we had left the house for a walk; Sherlock complaining about being cooped up and needing to go out and get his brain working again. I sighed as he grabbed my arm, pulled me out of my seat, threw my coat at me and dragged me down the stairs and onto the street. We walked for a while, Sherlock walking very close to me the whole time. After a while I noticed that we were heading towards one of the parks.

"Why are we going to the park?" I asked. Sherlock just turned and smiled and carried on walking.

We spent a long time at the park. We would sit down and he would point at people and tell me about them. When he would get bored with the surroundings of where we were sitting he'd move us to another bench in the park and continue telling me about the people passing by.

It was as we were moving benches again that I lost him. I had turned my head to look at a group of students that had began laughing and singing loudly but when I had turned back Sherlock was no where to be found. I began walking in the direction I thought he had gone in but after a few minutes searching for him I still couldn't find him. Then my phone beeped.

**_Where are you? – SH _**

**_Near the students that were singing – JW _**

**_What students? I'm near the bridge we passed earlier. Meet me there – SH _**

**_The small one amongst the trees? – JW _**

**_Yes – SH _**

I began walking towards it. The path I was on had trees and bushes on either side of it. The sun was breaking through the gaps in the tree tops above me. It was very secluded. I'd only been walking a few minutes when I was tackled into the bushes to my right. I struggled and rolled with the person. We finally came to a stop, both of us breathing heavy, my attacker straddling me and holding my arms above my head. I looked up and saw Sherlock grinning like a maniac.

"Sherlock?" I gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Finding you" he grinned.

"You didn't need to tackle me" I replied, annoyed now. "Why did you tackle me?"

He just carried on grinning and leaned over me, his mouth only inches away from my ear. I could feel my heart beating; I was surprised that Sherlock couldn't hear it, it was that loud. I felt my blood pumping round my body, going to my face and somewhere I really wished it wouldn't, in case Sherlock could feel it.

"I think tackling you was a good idea" he whispered softly in my ear before completely pulling back and standing up, offering his hand to help me up. "I'm hungry, you hungry?" he asked, back to his usual self again, acting like nothing had happened and he set off and all I could do was follow him, covering the bulge in my jeans and urging it to go away as I walked.

I was sitting in my chair typing the final draft of my blog entry. I'd left out the parts about getting Sherlock's phone from his pocket, getting him a towel and the incident in the park. I didn't really want the world to read that. Especially since I knew Lestrade, Donnavan, Anderson and Sherlock himself read it, probably even Mycroft too. No, I'd left those parts out.

I was confused about how I was feeling towards Sherlock. I felt like I was falling for him but that couldn't be right, could it? I thought. Then there were the situations that we'd ended up in, all three of them could have been so easily orchestrated by Sherlock which confused me because if he had orchestrated them then he must have feelings for me, I thought. But then again, it could all have been Sherlock being Sherlock, Sherlock being very weird Sherlock.

**SH – John, I need help in my room. **

I sighed as I read the message. I had thought he'd gone out. He'd been very quite if he'd been in his room the whole time. _Too quiet_ I thought. I closed the laptop and made my way up to his room. I knocked once on the door before walking in. I stopped dead. _I didn't see that coming. _

Sherlock was tied up on the floor with his laptop in front of his face. He was missing his shirt, socks and shoes. His pale skin was covered in a slight sheen of sweat and his face was disgruntled. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.

"It's not funny, John" he said grumpily, as he tried to move round but only succeeding in rolling on his side.

"I beg to differ" I chuckle.

"Just untie me" he replied.

"How did you get tied up?" I asked as I moved to untie his bonds.

"I tied myself up" he said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Okay" I said as I untied the last bit of rope and helped him up onto his bed. "But why? And how did you type that message?"

"I was just curious to see if I could get out of it, unfortunately I tied the rope too tight" he said looking up at me "I used my nose to type" he said as he absentmindedly rubbed his wrist before wincing. I looked down and saw that he had rope burn on his wrists; blood was slowly seeping away from the wound now that his circulation was back. I looked at his ankles and saw the same wounds.

"Sit here. I'll go get my kit and tend to your wounds" I said leaving the room for mine, grabbing my bag and moving back to Sherlock's room. When I walked back in Sherlock was lying on the bed with his back resting against the wall. With just his boxers on. _I remember leaving him with trousers on. Why would he take them off? _I thought.

He was lying there without a care in the world. His pale, lean, slightly muscular body just lying relaxed. My breath caught and I could feel heat rising up my neck. I shook my head slightly and walked over to him, the whole time trying to calm myself down. They whole time I was taking care of his wounds I could feel Sherlock watching me but I didn't dare look up. The longer he stared the harder I blushed, but soon I finished.

I cleared my things up and made to move from the bed. Sherlock's hand shot out and held my wrist in a strong but gentle grasp. I turned to look at him, he'd moved so that he was sitting up, away from the wall, slightly with his right foot firmly on the ground. He looked straight into my eyes, I felt myself hold my breath.

"Stay" he whispered softly, tugging my arm slightly towards him but that was all I needed.

Part of me was screaming to leave, now, but instead I sat down on the side of the bed, his left leg behind me. He leaned forward and softly placed his finger under my chin, using it to turn my head towards him. He slowly edged his face closer to mine and stopped mere inches away from me. _To hell with it! _I thought. I took a deep breath and closed the gap pressing my lips to his roughly. The kiss got passionate quickly. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he moaned opening his mouth. I slipped my tongue in searching for his. My hand came up to run my fingers through his curly hair, pulling on it slightly, making Sherlock moan which turned me on even more. He replied to this by grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I forgot about everything as I kissed Sherlock, the only thing that mattered was that he kept kissing me.

Distantly I could hear a sound, a really annoying buzzing sound, followed by slight banging and what seemed to be shouting. Then I recognised what was being said.

"Sherlock, Detective Inspector Lestrade is here to see you" Mrs Hudson called up the stairs. Sherlock and I pulled apart, both groaning.

"I'll tell him to go away" Sherlock said as he went to get up.

"No," I grabbed his forearm, not wanting to hurt his wrist. "He'll only wonder what's so important and besides" I looked at him smiling. "You do love a good case" he smiled. "I'll go down and keep them occupied" I said moving to the door before turning back to him. "I really don't want to say this but you better get your clothes back on" and I left, but I could still hear Sherlock laughing loudly.

It was a few days later, the case was solved and I was typing a rough draft account of what had happened. Sherlock was signing in the shower. I could hear him turn off the water, and then a few minutes later leave the bathroom and move to his room. It was quite for a few minutes.

**_John, I need your opinion on something – SH _**

**_I'm busy – JW _**

**_But it's important – SH _**

**_I'm sure it can wait another ten minutes – JW _**

**_It can't – SH _**

**_Well, it'll just have too – JW _**

I turned my phone off and continued typing. It was quiet for another five minutes or so before a message box popped up.

**SH – Please John**

**JW – Not now**

**SH – You'll like it trust me **

**JW – Still busy **

**SH – Not if you knew what it was **

**JW – Go on then. What is it?**

Just then a video screen appeared showing Sherlock's room and a very wide grinning very naked Sherlock staring back at him.

**SH – Still busy? **

I closed the laptop and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, my bare feet slapping against the wood, before running into Sherlock's room. I moved over to Sherlock and pulled him to me, our mouths colliding roughly. The kiss was hard and primal and I loved every second of it. Sherlock began pulling at my shirt, undoing the buttons quickly and swiftly before pulling it over my shoulders and down my arms; I grabbed the ends and threw it across the room as he set to work on my belt and jeans. He made light work of both and soon had my jeans and boxers pulled half way down my thighs.

He swiftly took me in his mouth and soon had me groaning and moaning by now; swearing and saying "Oh, God" over and over, throwing Sherlock's name into the mix the closer I got.

"Sherlock . . . I'm . . . gonna . . ." I gasped out but he didn't stop. I came hard, my whole body shaking. "Sherlock!" I drew his name out in a deep groan. His head was still bobbing up and down, taking everything I had.

I was breathing hard; swaying slightly, as Sherlock stood and pulled me into a deep, heated kiss as he pulled me over to the bed, making sure to get my jeans and boxers off as we walked. I could taste myself on his tongue and I moaned. He pushed me gently down on the bed before following me down and laying himself over the top of me. I could feel every part of him on me, every curve and dip.

Sherlock lowered his head and kissed me softly for a long time. Once I'd recovered from my post-orgasm high I rolled us over so that I was straddling him. He chuckled low and his eyes were blown wide, the blue sparkling so bright with wanting. I lowered my head down to his neck and began kissing and sucking up and down, moving slowly down to his nipples and licking and sucking them before moving back up to the other side of his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin.

Sherlock's hands were roaming my body as I did all this. Each time I found one of his hot spots he'd gasp and hiss low, groaning. I could feel the press of his erection, I felt it get harder the longer I kissed his skin. I could feel myself get harder too, I moved so that our erections were touching. We both moaned at the feel of the other.

I slowly thrusted up, causing friction between us, feeling the pleasure it caused. I did it again and Sherlock lifted his hips to meet my thrust. I did it again and again, each time getting slightly fast and harder. I could feel my arms begin to shake with holding myself up; I could see the sheen of sweat begin to form on both of us. The room filled with quiet moans that turned into loud groans. Sherlock's legs wrapped around my waist and he pushed me harder towards him, one hand pulling my head down to his mouth and the other digging his fingers into my shoulder. It wasn't long before Sherlock was coming, growling out my name as he arched up into me, his eyes snapping shut as he shook. Watching him come was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, his cheeks flushed and covered in sweat, completely out of control. It pushed me over the edge and I came for the second time.

I rolled off him, both of us panting hard for breath, and I reached down finding my shirt and using that to clean us up as best I could before taking Sherlock in my arms and kissing his neck. I felt his breathing even out and deepen. I looked round and saw that he had drifted to sleep, a look of sheer bliss and contentment on his face, before I drifted off too.

I awoke later on to find that Sherlock was gone. That bothered me. Was I just another one of his experiments? It hurt to think that but knowing Sherlock it could also be true, he was a highly functioning sociopath, what would he care if he'd hurt my feelings. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, the door was slightly ajar and I could hear Sherlock talking to himself, nothing new there.

"What is this feeling?" he growled. "I can't stop thinking about him, can't focus on anything else, I like having him around" he sighed. "No, I _need _him around. I care for him but it feels like more, what could it be?" he gasped loudly and I heard skin hitting skin hard, he'd probably slapped himself on the forehead like he usually did. "Of course!" he moaned loudly before the door was flung open and Sherlock crashed into me. We both fell to the floor in a heap, both equally naked. "John? What were you doing?" Sherlock asked confused. as he altered his position so that he was sitting, pulling me up into the same position.

"I woke up and you were gone and I thought . . ." I paused, skipping what I'd thought. "I got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower but you were there and you were talking so I stopped and listened" I said looking at the floor rather than him.

"You thought what, John?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"That . . ." I took a deep breath. "That I was just another one of your experiments. That you didn't actually care at all" I said quietly, he probably had to strain to hear me. He pulled me into his arms, placing my head against his shoulder and began rocking us gently.

"Oh, John" he said softly. "I wouldn't do that to you. I do care" He released his hold on my head and moved it so I was looking at him. "I love you, John Watson" he whispered before kissing me softly.

"I love you, too" I replied. "But why did you leave?" Sherlock chuckled.

"Because, love. I wanted to have a shower before taking you out to dinner"

"That sounds good" I smiled.

We had dinner at Angelo's, complete with little candle. Dinner was nice; we talked about our past, our childhoods and families. We talked for ages; it was a whole different side to Sherlock. A side I doubted anyone, not even Mycroft knew about. During dinner his leg never moved away from mine, staying firmly next to mine and occasionally rubbing up and down it slowly. He would reach out to take my hand every now and again and he leaned over the table to kiss me a couple of times too.

After dinner we decided to walk home, we held each others hands the whole way. We took a detour through one of the parks. It was a nice night; the moon was shinning down on us. We sat down on one of the benches and I put my arm round Sherlock's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. We kissed slowly for a while, our hands roaming each other sensually. Slowly our kisses began building, our hands becoming more insistent, our breathing was becoming laboured. I pulled back slightly.

"We should get home" I whispered before kissing him again. A few moments later Sherlock pulled back and pulled me up, sliding his arm around my waist and we began walking home, quickly.

When we got home I'd barley closed the door before Sherlock was on me again, pushing me up against the door and roughly kissing me, his hands everywhere, trying to remove my clothes, once I realise this I turn Sherlock round and begin pulling him towards the stairs, still kissing him.

We eventually made our way to the second floor where our rooms were. We managed to get through the door to Sherlock's room. Once inside Sherlock set to work on my clothes again and I did the same to him. Within minutes we were both naked and moving towards the bed.

I laid down and pulled Sherlock with me, once he was on top I ran my hand down his body slowly before wrapping my hand around his length. He growled and dropped his head to my shoulder, biting me before licking at my wound. I began pumping my fist and he moved to reclaim my lips again, groaning before he kissed his way to my ear.

"Wait" he whispered. And pulled back, his hand moving down and to still mine. I looked at him confused. "I want you" he paused. "I want to take you" I shivered.

"Okay" I whispered before pulling him down into a rough kiss.

He reached over and opened the drawer pulling out a bottle of lube. He opened the cap and liberally covered his fingers before kissing his way down my body.

"Gonna make you feel good" he whispered.

Sherlock ran his finger round my entrance slowly for a while. He then slid one slick finger in and waited for me to adjust to the intrusion before moving it in and out of my body slowly, his finger dragging gently against my prostate, causing my thighs to shake. I groaned loudly and Sherlock slipped his finger out before he came back with two. He started to slide his fingers in deep, making sure to press on the small bundle of nerves of my prostate, slightly spreading his fingers apart on the way out, opening and stretching me. Sherlock drew out this process for as long as he could.

"Sherlock . . . now" I gasped and he nodded coming up to kiss me softly.

He moved between my legs and picked up the bottle of lube before slicking up his cock. He guided himself to my entrance he slowly eased himself into me. I fought against the intrusion, relaxing myself as best as I could. I could feel that Sherlock was holding himself back, could feel him shaking slightly. I lifted my hips up to get more of Sherlock in me, groaning the further in he went. Finally, Sherlock was fully in. We kissed slowly but passionately. He then pulled back agonizingly slow before doing the same as he thrust back in. My hips began meeting every one of his slow, sensual slides. Sherlock was sliding perfectly that it didn't take long before I could feel my orgasm creeping up on me. Sherlock got to his knees and placed his hands in the bend of my legs, pulling them up around his waist as he continued his slow sensual thrusts.

"Sherlock . . . please" I begged.

He picked up his pace then, his thrusts becoming harder, faster and more erratic. I used my legs to pull him closer and deeper into me. Each of his thrusts was now passing over my prostate with every stroke. Our breathing became laboured and our bodies were covered in sweat. I looked up into Sherlock's eyes and they were blow wide with love. He leaned down and kissed me hard.

I was so close I could feel it, just a few more thrusts and I'd be there, and when it hit I could barley think anymore. I arched up into Sherlock and gave a long guttural groan. My eyes rolled back into my head. It was the longest I'd come in years. Sherlock followed half a beat latter. He shook hard as he released, our mouths finding each other and kissing deeply.

When Sherlock pulled out we both groaned at the loss of closeness. Sherlock collapsed down next to me and I pulled him close into my arms before kissing the top of his head and whispering "I love you".

"I love you too" he whispered back. A few seconds later I felt his breathing ease and looked to see he was asleep, grin spread across his face. I chuckled thinking that life was good. I was with the man he loved and that was all that mattered, I thought before slipping into the blissful oblivion of sleep.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hey, guys. **

**Hope that was okay for you guys. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment :D **


End file.
